Mile High Club
by CaffinatedSharpie
Summary: The Host Club was going on a business trip to somewhere, and Tamaki brought along his girlfriend. Things quickly escalated when she decided to mess with him


_Haruko's POV_

I was going on a business trip with Tamaki, because the idiot didn't want to, no let me correct that 'couldn't imagine being away from me for any period of time, no matter how short it was'. The rest of the Host Club had come along, all for various reasons they wouldn't tell me. I boarded the plane and took my seat next to Tamaki, in first class. He insisted on getting the window seat, and I laughed at his childlike behavior, giving him the seat. It was really cute, he had pouted like a little kid until I agreed to let him sit there. Since we were flying from Tokyo to Montreal, I had seven hours, to entertain myself, until the plane would land. Seven hours was a _long_ time to be sitting in one position, so I decided to have a little fun with Tamaki. He was listening to his iPod when I started drawing little circles with my fingers on his leg. He looked over at me, but I pretended to read my book. I brought my fingers closer to the inside of his thigh when he let out a soft moan. I smirked to myself, and turned to look at him.

"Did you say something, Tamaki?"

He cleared his throat, "No, I didn't say anything." I chuckled slightly and went back to my book, continuing to draw circles on the inside of his thigh. This time he grabbed my hand and glared at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm just reading," I said innocently, trying to hide my smile at his discomfort.

"You know exactly what you're doing, and if you don't stop, I will not be responsible for my actions," he growled into my ear. I just smirked again and continued to mess with him. After a few seconds, he whispered in my ear, "Bathroom. 2 minutes," before abruptly standing up and heading towards the airplane's restroom. I waited two minutes, staring at a clock the whole time. Is it just me or does time move slower that way? Before getting up and joining him discreetly. I opened the door, slowly, before I was harshly, and forcibly, pulled inside. Tamaki shoved me against the door, grinding his hips into mine. He nibbled on my ear and whispered, "What did I tell you?" I moaned in reply as he kept grinding into me. "Shh," he shushed, placing his hand over my mouth. "You have to be quiet." I nodded my head, and he removed his hand, sliding it down the side of my body, before stopping at the hem of my dress. It was white. with a lilac colored hem, and went to the middle of my thighs. He paused before quickly pulling the soft fabric over my head, throwing it to the ground. He started trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth down the length of my throat, stopping to suck on my sweet spot, once he found it. All the while I tried to hold back the moans. He pulled away from my neck as I fumbled with the button of his jeans. He unbuttoned them with ease, _Showoff,_ before hastily pulling them off, and discarding them next to my dress. His lips reattached themselves to my neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin there, causing a mew or two to escape. Tamaki unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. His lips traveled down to my breasts, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses in their wake. I tried to bite back another moan, but it slipped out, causing Tamaki to stop, and look up at me, amusement in his eyes, and a smirk on his sweet face. "We'll never hear the end of it if the boys find out," he said, looking down at me.

"Just shut up and fuck me," I whispered back, pressing my hips against his, running my fingers through his blonde hair.

He laughed slightly, and replied, "Yes, ma'am." He quickly pulled down his boxers, causing his erection to slap his stomach. My eyes grew wide at the sight of him. I reached out to touch him. He pulled back, slightly, before pinning my wrists above my head, I let out a small whimper of protest, "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast Haruko. I have a question first." He smirked as I squirmed underneath his touch, wanting more, begging to be touched.

"What?" I asked impatiently, bucking my hips toward him.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" he whispered seductively, nibbling on my ear, once again. His hands found my panties, and slowly dragged them down my legs. "Who made you this wet, love?" he asked, his gentle fingers teasing my center.

"You," I whispered, slightly out of breath, his touch, sending shivers down my spine.

"That's right," he said smugly, a smirk sneaking it's way onto his face. Before grinding his naked hips into mine, again. He covered my mouth with his, to stifle the moans that were escaping, as he fucked me fast and hard. He rammed into me, and began rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Ta-Tamaki, I'm gonna cu-cum!" I scream-whispered as I nearly reached my high.

"Cum for me baby," he replied. My walls clenched around him, causing him to climax as well. The two of us stood there for a few moments, the only sound was of our labored breathing. Tamaki leaned his forehead against mine, placing a soft kiss to my swollen lips.

"I guess we're both members now," I smirked as I got my breathing, back, under control. Tamaki laughed and handed me my bra and dress. I looked at him expectantly, "Are you going to give me my underwear?" He picked up your underwear, tilted his head as if he was considering it, but, instead he just tucked them into his back pocket.

"Nope, you won't be needing these for the rest of the flight." He winked and pulled on his boxers and jeans while I watched him, with suspicion filled eyes. He opened the door for me, and followed me back to our seats. As soon as we both were seated, Tamaki's hands made their way back to the hem of my dress.

I bit my lips, before whispering, "This is going to be a long flight."


End file.
